Hide & Seek
by A Girl Named Truth
Summary: When you're cold & frustrated all sorts of emotions can be unleashed. Anthrax/Ebola Femmeslash. If it's not your thing, don't read it.


_Please review, this is my first femmeslash!_

**Hide & Seek**

* * *

It was raining. It was cold. Anthrax was pissed off and having to wait for a bus didn't help.

She cocked her head to her left to glance as the smaller, more delicate but just as fierce blond woman beside her. Ebola brought up a black varnished nail and put it in her mouth, picking at the sides of her nail with her teeth.

"Do you know what I hate?" she asked dragging the syllables out, making it seem more accusatory than necessary.

"Being told that you look like the dark haired Powerpuff girl when she's about to kick some arse?"

"Bitch! Other than that?"

Ebola was bored with bullshit tonight and just wanted to be at home, snuggled up in her duvet watching some film that would scare her shitless and make her pulse race with excitement.

"What?"

Ebola ran her tongue over one of her fake fangs, if Anthrax didn't watch her put them in earlier that night, she would have been running. Either that or frozen to the spot by that seductively evil stare that the raven haired beauty didn't realise she was giving half the time.

"Being teased!"

This grabbed her attention, she'd never received any hint of a returned feeling from her friend, not even the acknowledgement that she knew the way the other woman felt for her. Hopes raised in her chest as she raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She made her best attempt of mirroring the smile she'd been flashed seconds before.

"Yeah, that prick telling us he was a sorcerer, he wouldn't know sorcery if it pulled out a feather boa and slapped him across the arse with it!" Anthrax pushed herself further back onto the bench she was on, pouting like a little kid but much more dangerous looking.

"Oh, yeah, right" Ebola stopped chewing on her finger and let her hand drop into her lap. She didn't want to draw attention to how much her face had fell as those words had flowed out of her lips. Her dark, almost purple lips. Lips she'd never get to kiss, not sober anyway. She slouched back against the cold hard back of the bench and tried to steer her thoughts in another direction, any other direction.

"What up with you now? Don't tell me you actually wanted to fuck either one of them?!" Cold laughter broke from the chest of the other girl, she couldn't help but notice the way her chest rose and fell.

"What? No! That one with the moustache was just weird."

"Yeah, tell me about it. That Vince or Obsidian or whatever the fuck he was pretending to be called wasn't bad though, don'tcha think? He's your type, dark haired, that's the way you like them."

That, if nothing else, was true. She did pick herself out men that had that "Anthrax-y" like look about them. It's sad, she'll admit but that's the only way she can fulfil some of her fantasies.

"I guess. He was a prick though. Like you said…A tease" She put a bit too much feeling into the end of the sentence, it was malicious nearly. She didn't mean it as a person attack but it pissed her off that the girl sat next to her, so close they were nearly touching, was moaning about being teased when every second around her was just one big tease. Constantly having what she can't have waved in front of her face. She lived for the threesomes that these wannabe gothic men seemed to beg for when they saw them together, even though it would make her lust even deeper. It was like playing with fire, it's fun and pretty until you get burned. But by then your just left with pain and scarring. She would never learn, she'd always go back to the fire.

"Oi, what is up with you, you've been moody for hours. I know we're meant to be all mysterious and that but you're taking it to far"

"Fuck off, I'm just cold and tired that's all" The blonde looked even more delicate as she shivered, hair and clothes damp from the rain.

"God, if it means that much to you we can go back and screw them. They'll probably jump at the chance, sexy temptresses that we are"

Something inside Ebola broke, like she was about to explode. She just couldn't take the hiding anymore.

"Jesus Christ Anthrax! It's got nothing to do with that idiot! Can't you just fucking shut up for one minute about being teased and how sexy you are because I already fucking know, alright?" She got up off the bench and ran down the nearest side alley. She knew it was pointless hiding now, she'd been found, caught and exposed to the world.

She got to the end of the alley and was faced with a dead end, perfect irony really considering her current situation. She leant back against the nearest wall and slid down it until she was practically on the ground. She could feel hot tears start to burn tracks down her powdered face as she put her head between her knees, trying to block out the memory of what she'd just done.

It was five or so minutes before she raised her head, mascara smeared and hair a mess. The first thing her eyes met were a massive pair of boots. Boots she'd recognise anywhere. Anthrax's boots. She looked up to see the ever stunning woman stood with her tongue running in an almost bored way over her teeth and her hands on her hips.

Ebola knew what was coming, she was about to be asked how she could be so pathetic and told to pull herself together.

But it never came.


End file.
